Wartortle
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} Biology Physiology Wartortle are bipedal, indigo-blue turtle-like Pokémon with brown shells and long, furry tails and ears. Wartortle has small fangs protruding out of its mouth, brown irises, and three sharp claws on its arms. To maintain balance while swimming at high speeds, Wartortle move their unusual furry ears and tails. This tail, covered in rich, angelic thick fur, is so long that it sticks out a bit even when Wartortle withdraw into their shell. They use the fur to store air for extended underwater diving. As a Wartortle ages, algae may grow on its shell, and the color of its tail fur deepens. Gender differences None. Special abilities Wartortle can spit water out of its mouth at higher speeds than Squirtle. It can swim faster, as well. However, being bigger they are a little less maneuverable out of the water than Squirtle. Its shell also provides a great defense. Behavior Wartortle are loyal to their trainers. They are also more aggressive than Squirtle. They tend to hide in water when hunting and emerge to surprise their prey. They are known to be very tough Pokémon that often have scratches on their shell which serve as reminders of past battles. They are conceived to be a popular pet, as they are long-lived. Wartortle, and in particular their tails, are considered a symbol of longevity. It is said that this Pokémon can live for up to 10,000 years, although this is likely a myth. Habitat Wartortle can be found living on island beaches near the ocean, but their preferred habitat seems to be freshwater ponds and lakes. They are most commonly found in Kanto region. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food While it can feed on the usual omnivorous diet most Pokémon have, Wartortle mostly feeds on aquatic plants and small creatures. In the anime Major appearances May's Wartortle May's Squirtle has evolved into a Wartortle by Staging a Heroes Welcome. May entered it in the appeal round of the Wallace Cup. Other Wartortle's debut appearance was in Beach Blank-Out Blastoise where a group of Wartortle and Squirtle were troubled by their leader, a Blastoise, not waking up. Another group of Wartortle are part of a fire-fighting squad. Team Wartortle work alongside Team Squirtle and Team Blastoise depending on which evolutionary form is best for the situation. Ash's Squirtle joined Team Wartortle to prove its strength in The Pokémon Water War. Team Wartortle later went up against the Squirtle Squad - this time with the opponents being led by Ash's Squirtle - in a fire-fighting competition in The Fire-ring Squad. A Wartortle was owned by a teenager named Jimmy in Judgement Day. The Wartortle evolved into a Blastoise to free itself and Jimmy's Ivysaur and Charmeleon from Team Rocket. Minor appearances A Wartortle was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. In the manga In Pokémon Adventures, Green had a Wartortle named Blasty, which had evolved from a Squirtle she stole from Professor Oak. It has since evolved into Blastoise. Shū has a Wartortle he caught after quite a bit of trouble in Pokémon Get da ze!. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations = Stats !119 - 166 !228 - 322 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !61 - 126 !117 - 247 |- style="background: #fae078" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !56 - 121 !108 - 236 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #9db7f5; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 65. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} = Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; line-height: 10px; display: none; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} Learnset |} |} |} |}